Where am I, and who are you?
by OhMyRodProductions
Summary: Yami-Bakura breaks into a school and kidnaps a little girl, but for what? Rated T for some suggestive themes. One-Shot, Straight Shipping.


Her name was Kitty Lovelace, and she was in 6th grade. She had a bit of a tan that stayed all year round, making her skin a olive tone. She had thick, bushy brown hair that only went down to her shoulders and brown eyes that matched it perfectly. She was beautiful and perfect for somebody, but she was only 11 years old. She didn't know that he would come. She wasn't vain and expecting her prince to come in shining armor. But her prince didn't come, even though someone else did.

It was during 5th period. She was in math class at the time, working on a test, when suddenly: "Lockdown! Lockdown! Not a drill! Repeat, this is NOT a drill!" Everyone left their testsand scurried into the lockdown room in the classroom. She sat with her friend in between the teacher and the aide. "What's going on?" Kitty asked. "There is an intruder in the building. But if we all stay calm, we should be okay." At least that's what Kitty hoped. A few minutes later, they heard a pou ndin g on the door, and their he was. "Don't make eye contact with the intruder", the aide said. But it was too late. He had somehow broken down the door, and opened the door to the lockdown room. "Damn", the teacher said. "I forgot to lock the door."Don't worry, I'm not here for you. I'm here for her." he said, pointing to Kitty. Kitty was confused. Why would someone break into the school for her? "Give her to me, and I won't kill the rest of you." Scared for their own lives, they handed Kitty over to him. Even though she was scared out of her wits, she was more afraid that if she regected her life and her friends lives would surely be lost, so she consented to him. He scooped her up and put a blindfold on her eyes for whatever reason, and ran. She heard the cops trying to stop him, but then she felt a strong power coming from his chest and heard the cops collapse on the floor. He kept on running until they were outside. She felt him put a napkin on her mouth, but didn't remember anything after that.

When she woke up, the blindfold was off of hr eyes. She was in a dark room and she couldn't see anything, when suddenly a red light turned on, filling the room with a shade of red. She looked around and found herself chained to a bed wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. She saw him sitting next to her. "Don't say a word," he said' "Or you'll end up like them." He pointed to somewhere, and Kitty was disgusted by what she saw. She saw a pile of the rotting corpses of other girls her age, each with a stunned look on their face. Her face was just as stunned as theirs, and she promised herself not to say anything. He crawled onto her, looking down onto her face with a grin slowly creeping onto his wasn't quite sure what happened next, for she had closed her eyes after seeing him grin like that, but somehow it had led to her being kissed by him. Not like an ordinary kiss, no, the ones that made Kitty's skin crawl whenever she thought about them. The kind that involved someone putting their tongue in your mouth, or at least that's what she thought of it. But she didn't know why, but for som e reason she was actually enjoying this. She slowly ran her fingers through his hair and let him kiss her like this.

But it started going to a whole new level which Kitty did not exactly approve of. He started groping her in places she didn't want to be touched, but she didn't want to die, so she just let him do this to her. After a while she didn't feel as awkward and disgusted, and after a few mnutes passed she was really getting into this. But still a small part of her felt disgusted, but she just tried to ignore it. After a few more minutes passed of this, she felt him unshackle her, and he pulled away and said to her: 'Since you were so well behaved, I'm letting you go." He put another napkin on her mouth, but this time when she woke up she was back in the lockdown room, with all of her friends around her, asking what happened to her and what he did to her. But she just said "I don't want to talk about it". Th bell rang and they went to their next class.


End file.
